Acknowledgment
by LeexDaniFAN
Summary: Title to change: Him, her. They ended up on the same team, but he was a dork and she didn't like him. Sometimes, the people who we don't acknowledge end up affecting our lives in the biggest ways. LeeOC.


Hola, lovelies! This is LeexDaniFAN a.k.a CD48! This will be my first story on this account, and it is about Dani, (I haven't thought of a last name! -.- ' ) my Naruto OC. You can find her bio in my profile. Tenten doesn't exist in this story...sorry all Tenten fans! But I don't wanna give Team Gui a fourth member and Dani is a girl so she's replacing her. Blah. :P So yeah...IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW!!!!! IT TAKES 5 FRIGGIN SECONDS TO SAY "I LIKE IT" OR "I DON'T LIKE IT"!!!!! REVIEW ESPECIALLY IF YOU DO LIKE IT CAUSE REVIEWS REALLY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Alright, enjoy! 0.o

P.S. I really, really, REALLY hate mary-sues, DEATH TO ALL M.S's!!!! So, I am trying my best not to create any, and if anyone sees ANY traces of a Mary-sue, ALERT ME!!!!! Thanks!. 0.o

1

_I remember the night my parents died, it was snowing. It had never snowed in Konohoa before. Ironically, it hasn't snowed since then either. I was five. I begged to go outside. I was astonished at the beauty and the mysteriousness of the tiny falling crystals. Finally my parents took me, after making me as warm as possible. We all walked hand in hand downtown and I danced in the white snow and in the golden glow of the street lamps. Then we began to walk back towards home. It all happened once we were outside the warm light of downtown. We were three blocks from home. Suddenly three men and a woman appeared before us. Something that looked like a sound note was on their headbands. "Jeema," my father, "Kaila," my mother. "Remember us?" I felt my mother tighten her grip on my hand. Something in my head was screaming that these guys were bad news. I inched closer to mother. _

_My father stepped forward. "Jirobo, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya. Kimimaro feeling ill?_

_"Orochimaru wanted to send an invitation. Join us?" One of them said. _

_"Cute kid," the woman said, "Should we use her as a bargaining tool?"_

_My mother scooped me up and held me close. I began to cry into her shirt. "Just leave. Coming here was dangerous, even for you." my father snarled._

_"Then I guess you want it the hard way." Was the last thing I heard._

_In a flash, I was being moved and flying, and then I was covered with something heavy. My mother's eyes stared down at me. "Run..." she whispered. I scrambled and ran back towards town. I felt sticky stuff all over me and a sharp pain in my shoulder and back but I kept running. I reached the town and began to scream at the top of my lungs for help. Then I collapsed. And slowly, I felt like I was slipping away, and the white, pure snow was replaced by black._

_I woke up in Konohoa's hospital, and told the doctors and the Third Hokage about the four strange ninjas. I told them their names as best as I could, but I think I got some of them wrong; I could still see clearly the concern on their faces. I learned later that they were concerned for me, not for the ninja who attacked and killed my parents. _

_They would be...one day...they would be more sorry then they ever wanted to be. My parents' killing was the first clue. _(I know this first part made absolutely no sense, but it will soon, trust me. L&DFAN)

7 years later...

I walked up the tall hill and stopped before two stones. I looked down at them solemnly. Hesitantly, I touched the Leaf Headband around my neck, and slowly slipped it off. I laid it in the middle of the two graves. Then, slowly I turned and walked away, feeling the wind blowing gently against me. The head band had belonged to my mother. By nightfall, it would be gone, like her.

"Thank you." I said, dropping a few coins into the old woman's withered hands. I took a bite of the sweet apple I purchased.

"Dani!"

I shifted my eyes to see who had called me. I saw Hyuuga Neji walking towards me. I smiled softly. His black hair blew slightly in the breeze and his confident, white eyes were looking at me as if he could see right through me. Neji was my best friend. I had met him when I was younger, before my parents died. My mother and father had been high ranking nobles and were good friends with the Hyuugas. I had played with Neji and Hinata in the warm afternoon sun as my parents met with Hinata's. When my parents were killed, I stayed in contact with Neji due to the fact that Hinata was still a year younger. I helped him through his father's death and he helped me through my mother and father's death a year later.

"Hey, Neji." I said, smiling. We began to walk towards The Academy. His eyes traveled until they fell on my apple.

"Is that all you have for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Why?" I asked, taking another bite of the sweet red fruit. "You should be worrying about Hinata-sama, Neji. Not me." Ever since Neji's father had died he had no respect for the Hyuugas and didn't protect Hinata as he should have. He didn't care about her, and I constantly pestered him to. I liked Hinata, we had been friends. I just wish Neji could see it wasn't her fault. (Just thought I should get that in, cause it's going to have lots of significance later on. L&DFAN)

He remained silent. Then he looked up. "We're here." I followed his gaze to see that we were in fact in front of the Academy.

"Damn...I didn't finish my apple." I muttered.

Neji smiled. "I'll buy you lunch."

"Aww...You do care!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and I took another bite before tossing it to a nearby squirrel. (Significance... L&DFAN)

We both sat silently at one of the tables in class. Today was graduating day. I had completely forgotten this morning. We would be called in for a final test soon, then if we passed we got our headbands and then tomorrow we would be assigned teams. Joy.

"Neji-kun!" I heard girlish voices calling. I turned to see three of our female classmates looking at Neji flirtatiously. I sighed. Lately Neji had been getting a lot of girls' attention. I propped my elbows and rested my head in them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I looked up in curiosity at someone screaming. Suddenly there was a body in the air above me. My eyes widened and then I was on the ground, a black haired boy on top of me.

"Dani! Are you O.K?" I heard Neji asking. I stuck up one hand weakly and waved. I heard him chuckle. I tried to sit up, but I think the boy on top of me was in shock or something, cause he remained limp. I tried to lift myself off of him, but he really was on top of me. I managed a sitting up position, but it put him in a very inappropriate spot on my body.

Figures he woke up then. He shook his head a little. And I looked down as his eyes slid over to my chest area. I freaked.

I jumped up and slapped him hard. "Pervert!" I screamed. My slap knocked him into the girls trying to pick up Neji. They shrieked as if some plague had touched their perfect skin.

"It's Lee! It's Lee! He touched me!" One of the girls exclaimed, scrambling up the aisle to get away from the black haired kid. He stayed on the ground, then he sat up, looking down at the ground. I watched him, and couldn't help feeling a little bad for him. Those girls were cruel. Suddenly I remembered him.

... ... ... (Flashbacks are in **bold**.)

**"Loser Lee! Loser Lee!" The other boys always shouted at him. I watched them from the fields that surrounded the training grounds where the boys played and trained. **

**"I am not a loser!" Lee would shout, covering his ears, running away, nowhere to go. I smirked. The boy couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He would never be a shinobi...**

Loser Lee...I smirked. The boy who would never be a shinobi. "Please take your seats!" Our sensei's voice broke into my thoughts. Lee took a seat next to Neji. I could hear the girls giggling behind us, probably comparing Neji to Lee. I propped my elbows up and laid my head in my hands again, and waited to be called in for the final graduation test. Loser Lee...wonder if he'll make it.

"Yeah!" I high-fived Neji with a huge grin on my face. Both of us had passed. I had fastened my headband around my neck, and Neji had his around his forehead. "We did it! We are now, officially, Hidden Leaf Village SHI-NO-BI!" I proclaimed each syllable, while holding my head high and setting my hands on my hips. Neji grinned broadly.

"Neji-kun! You made it!" I grimaced as another Neji fan girl appeared literally out of thin air. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Lily, will you please, please leave me alone?" Neji said, trying to get out of her death grip.

"Alright..." she said softly. Then she beamed. "I hope we're on the same team! I'll dream of nothing else tonight!" then she ran to her friends, giggling and gossiping.

"Ugh." was all I could say. I swear if I was stuck on a team with any of those annoying bitches, I'd kill myself.

"Yeah, and if we are on the same team, It'll be all I'll be having nightmares about." Neji said, watching the girls for a moment, then turned back to me. "I have to get back home. See you tomorrow. And I hope that I end up on your team, Dani." he said, as he began to walk off.

"Same here." I called, waving until I lost him among the sea of students. I stretched absentmindedly, and suddenly found myself looking for Rock Lee among the graduates. Suddenly I caught his black hair on the outside of the mass of kids and their parents. (Does Lee have any parents? I'm gonna say they're not very involved. They travel a lot and really don't care about Lee, okay? L&DFAN) For some reason, his bright eyes looked sad. Then I noticed the sun's gleam off of his headband. Why would he be sad when he achieved his dream? Then he began to walk away. I looked at the girls, who had taken notice of him. They began to follow him. This couldn't end well.

The girls confronted him in an alley. "Loser Lee...look at your shiny headband. It's so pretty. Where are your parents to adore you? To congratulate you? Is your mom sleeping around town? How about your daddy? Is he on "business" with another woman?" The girls taunted. I watched, blood boiling and anger rising at these jerks.

A dark expression came over Lee's face. "Shut up..." he said.

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do about it? Use your ninjutsu?" all the girls laughed. Lee suddenly formed the hand sign for clones. I had an idea.

A moment passed and nothing happened. The girls laughed obnoxiously. _Come on!! _Lee concentrated furiously. _Come on!!!_ Suddenly the whole alley was filled with Lees. They all glared at the girls. "You're outnumbered." One of them said.

The girls were shocked. They stared wide-eyed at the clones. Suddenly one of them appeared behind their group. "If I were you, I'd run." The girls shrieked and ran out of the alley. I heard their screams all down the block. Then I looked back down at Lee. He was looking at his hands in amazement. I made the clones disappear. Then I hopped down in front of him.

He looked up at me. "Did you-?"

I nodded. He sighed. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Thanks." He said. "You have no reason to be sorry." I looked at him, feeling kind of bad for him.

"Hey...do you, want to get some ramen, or something..." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground. There was silence. I looked back up.

He was grinning broadly. "Yeah! Yeah, sure! I'd be honored!"

I couldn't help but smile. He was a dork, yes, but he seemed nice. Anyway, if I ended up on his team, I might as well make friends now right? "Alright, come on." We began walking towards Ichiraku.

"So, can I call you Dani?" he asked.

I looked over at him from my ramen. "I suppose..." I muttered, slurping up the rest of my noodles.

"I think I'll just call you Dani-chan..." he said under his breath. This was not working...at all. It was really, really awkward and I didn't think I could ever be friends with this guy.

I stood up and dropped some money on the table. "This should cover both our meals." I said to the manager. "Bye, Lee-san." (I believe this is the correct term for acquaintances, but I could be wrong. I'm still learning Japanese -.-' ) I walked out of the ramen shop and began my walk towards home. No...I didn't think I could ever be friends with Rock Lee, even if we were on the same team.

So, yeah...that's the first chapter. It's really, really bad, I know, but the next chapter will be a lot better, I promise. I was just using this chapter to sort of lay out the storyline for the rest of the plot and introduce all the characters. Next chapter, which will be posted soon, will be a whole lot better. Promise. Please review, and tell me if there's anything I can fix. PEACE! ''


End file.
